User blog:OliverakaFlash/Episode 4: Codenames
Morning in Centium City Bree: Good morning everyone Oliver: Good morning Bree, I'm the only one awake Bree: Cool Oliver: I think we need code names now haha Bree: I could be Spree. Oliver: I could be Citizen Ice Bree: I love you Citizen Ice Oliver: I love you too Spree ***Chase wakes up Oliver: Chase, my code name is Citizen Ice Bree: My code name is Spree, Bree plus speed Chase: My code name is going to be Chartase, Chase plus smart ***Skylar and Kaz wake up Skylar: I heard everything, my code name is Skylar Storm Kaz: My code name is Fire Wave Oliver: Well, this is fun haha :) Bree: Yup Kaz: Citizen Ice and Chartase, lets go work on our powers Oliver: Alright Fire Wave, lets go Chase: Let's go ***Oliver, Kaz, and Chase fly away Skylar: Spree, let's work on improving our speed Bree: Sure thing, Skylar Storm ***Skylar and Bree fly away ***Oliver, Kaz, and Chase arrive on Mighty Med ruins Chase: What are we doing here? Oliver: Chase, there is something we have to tell you. Chase: What is it? Kaz: Remember when Oliver was flirting with Bree and joked "let's find out together" about the ability to predict the future? Chase: Yeah, it was funny. Oliver: Bree can really think through time and she well showed me the future. She and I get married, Kaz and Skylar get married, and you become a rich billionaire who fixed Mighty Med with our help. Chase: Are you serious? Oliver: Yup, that's how powerful my girlfriend is. So, we need to work on rebuilding Mighty Med. We end up telling Bree and Skylar about this next month. Chase: Let's get to work then, it's time. Kaz: Okay, I will start by cleaning up the mess. ***Kaz burns all the ruins to ash using his powers. Kaz: Oliver, stop the heat with your ice powers ***Oliver freezes all the ash and fire. Chase: I will use my laser bo to make all the ice vanish. ***Chase destroys the ice Oliver: So, now we have a cleaner floor. I'll finish up with my water fingers. ***Oliver cleans up the hospital Chase: There we go, now we have to relocate. What if we build an island, we will need Mr. Davenport's help. Under my leadership, Donald and Horace partner up. Oliver: Well, the future never lies. ******Cut to Bree and Skylar Bree: So Skylar, how are you? Skylar: Great, how are you? Bree: Awesome, Skylar there is something I have to tell you. Skylar: What is it? Bree: I looked into the future, I found out information. Skylar: What information. Bree: I get married to Oliver, you get married to Kaz, Chase is a billionaire. Oliver, Kaz, and Chase are working together on a top secret project, Oliver hid it from me when I projected the future because it's secret. According to the future, we will find out about the project next month though. Skylar: So, I did the right decision when admitting I love Kaz? Awesome. Bree: We have to go. Skylar: Go where? Bree: A race Skylar, between you and me. Skylar: Going down Spree. Bree: On your mark.. Skylar: There's a storm coming... Bree: ....get set..... Skylar: .....Skylar Storm. Bree: .......go! ***Bree and Skylar run around Centium City, Bree grabs Skylar and takes her to Davenportia on Mars in the future. Skylar: Where are we? Bree: I have to show you something, follow me Skylar. ******Bree shows Skylar Oliver, Kaz, and Chase's death. Skylar: Oh my. Bree: Don't worry, the future says we will save them. Skylar: Well we have to do it now. Bree: We will be missing in 2016 for a month, now let's return home. Race me around Mars. ******Bree grabs Skylar and takes her back to 2016, where they save Oliver, Kaz, and Chase. Bree: We are back in 2016, a month after we left. Now, we need to save them. Skylar: Where? Bree: Mighty Med Skylar: What? Bree: They are rebuilding Mighty Med, right now an explosion will happen, we have to get there fast enough to prevent the explosion from ever happening by simply running laps around Mighty Med. Skylar: On your mark... Bree: There's a streak coming... Skylar:....get set..... Bree: a Spree. Skylar:....go! ***Bree and Skylar save Oliver, Kaz, and Chase Oliver: There's my Bree Chase: Where were you guys? Skylar: We skipped a month in 2016, and stopped an explosion Oliver: This... Chase: ...is... Kaz: ......awesome! Bree: So, what are you working on? Oliver: We are rebuilding Mighty Med, once we are done we will get to work on Mighty Island. Skylar: Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute? Oliver: Sure ***Oliver and Skylar fly to Davenport Tower Oliver: So, what's up? Skylar: I love you Oliver, why do you hate me? Oliver: I don't hate you, we are just not destined to be together. Skylar: What if the newspaper you saw in the future was just an illusion to make you fall for Bree and then I talk to you which changes history? Oliver: I never thought of it this way. Skylar: How about we go on a date and see how it goes Oliver: Sure ******Oliver and Skylar hug each other ******Oliver and Skylar fly together back to Mighty Med Bree: Guys, I have an announcement Kaz: What is it? Bree: Chase, Oliver, and I are starting a news company. Oliver: Yup, this company is dedicated to delivering news worldwide. Chase: Anchors by day, superheroes by night Skylar: What is it called? Oliver: Broliver Worldwide Media Kaz: Awesome! Bree: Oliver and I are chief executive officers, side by side. Chase is president and chairman of the board. Skylar: Can I help? Oliver: Skylar, you and Kaz are our first employees. Mighty Med has already been rebuilt. Bree and I are working on Broliver WorldWide Media campus on water. ****Bree pulls out design for Broliver WorldWide Media Bree: This is how it will look like. Now, let's get to work. ****Oliver, Bree, Kaz, Skylar, and Chase work together on building the island, and get done in under an hour because of super speed. Oliver: Done. Now it's time to begin this company. Bree: Yup. Skylar: Wait, I have a surprise. Oliver: What is it? Skylar: A secret underground replacement to Davenport Tower. Bree: Nice, much better than ever. It has a broliver touch. Kaz: This is so awesome! Oliver: Bree, you are very smart. This island is huge and can fit over 2 billion people. Bree: Thank you Oliver, you are smarter. Oliver: No you are Bree: :) Chase: Anyways, lets make some money. Skylar: Oliver, lets go get food for everyone Oliver: Right, lets go. ****Chase alters Oliver's emotions so he loves Skylar and Skylar loves him ***Skylar and Oliver fly together ****Skylar and Oliver reach a restruant Oliver: How are you Skylar? Skylar: I'm fine, how are you? Oliver: Great, but you are not fine. You are beutiful today, I like your outfit. Skylar: Thank you, let's eat together Oliver: Sure ***Oliver and Skylar walk together and hold hands Story is continued in Episode 5. Category:Blog posts